


Just Dance (It'll be Okay)

by Norickayer



Series: Postcards from Elsewhere: A Collection of Young Avengers one-shots [3]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Multi, its funny because Billy is an absolute twink, no plot just dancing, that's it thats the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norickayer/pseuds/Norickayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime after the Party at the End of the World, Billy and Teddy convince the team to go to a gay club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Dance (It'll be Okay)

The music is loud, the air is smoky, and three strangers are in her personal space.

America is not terribly fond of clubs.

But Kate’s been making noises about exploring queer culture lately, and America feels like she should be there for her. Not just because they’re teammates and Kate is gorgeous and America is considering breaking her don’t-get-attached rule (although that’s a big part of it).

But also because America was the one to bulldoze through all of Kate’s denial and insecurity, jump-starting the identity crisis she’s been working through for the past three months.

It was just one stupid joke, America didn’t mean for it to-

Well. What’s done is done.

Anyway, the DJ is blaring Katy Perry, the bartender is eyeing her suspiciously, and the fake ID Tommy got for her is burning a hole in her pocket.

Beside her, Billy and Teddy let out hoots of excitement and take to the dancefloor. They’re younger than the general population of the club, but not by much. The black Xs on their hands don’t matter- they look right at home here.

Actually, almost half of the dancers look weirdly similar to Billy, and America is going to think more about this later-

-Now, Kate is sliding up to the bar and ordering some mixed drink with a ridiculous name- America can’t hear exactly over the music- and America follows for lack of anything better to do.

There aren’t bar stools anywhere America can see, but she guesses that the club would rather they dance anyway. There are tables pushed up against the walls, she thinks…

“I’ll be there soon,” Kate says out of the blue, mistaking America’s silence for accusation, perhaps. “This just- might be easier after a drink.” She smiles uncertainly.

“You danced fine at New Years,” America replies, encouraging.

“Yeah, but. That was different. That was our friends, and adrenaline highs.”

America gestures to the dance floor. “Look around, Princess. Your friends are here, too.”

This isn’t pure selflessness. America doesn’t want to dance alone.

Kate nods, and continues to nurse her drink.

“Don’t make me dance with Tommy,” America warns.

Kate smiles.

-

“You are not having nearly enough fun,” Tommy says, swinging David onto the dance floor. “Isn’t this supposed to be your place? Your peeps?”

“What- Tommy, don’t ever say that again,” David replies. “And just because I’m bi doesn’t mean that clubbing is my thing.”

“Why not?” Tommy says, letting David go to contort his body in strange, rapid-fire dance moves.

David isn’t sure whether to laugh or facepalm.

Tommy looks like he’s enjoying himself, though, so he chooses laughter.

“I know you can dance,” Tommy continues. “And I know these are, like, your people, so it’s not like people are going to ask questions.”

“Tommy, look around,” David deadpans, “How many people do you see here who look like me?”

For once obedient, Tommy pauses and surveys the dancefloor.

“Oh hey, you’re right,” Tommy says in surprise. He looks back to David and takes a step closer. “You’re _way_ too hot to be here.”

Tommy’s grin is all teeth, and David just laughs as Tommy spins them around the floor.

-

Billy and Teddy are doing an awkward combination of moshing and swaying their hips when Teddy accidentally steps backward into another dancer.

“Shit, I’m so sorry!” he cries, turning around to apologize to-

-“Loki?” Billy asks, his voice rising in surprise.

“Oh hey,” the young God of Mischief replies with a rueful smile.

“Funny meeting you here,” Teddy says with only minimal suspicion.

“Well, you know,” Loki replies, dusting zirself off, “There’s only three gay clubs around, and the other two are terrible.”

“Right,” Billy replies, his voice straining to be heard above the music, “I heard you made a pass at David.”

Loki’s face twists into a grimace, and ze looks away. “Do you want to talk about this somewhere else?”

Teddy looks at Billy. Billy shrugs.

“Not particularly,” Billy admits. “But you’re welcome to dance with us.”

Loki, it turns out, is a terrible dancer.

But that just makes it more fun.


End file.
